Your Turn
by Marlene101
Summary: Viscount Hawke and Fenris have created a new life together in Kirkwall. This story is a glimpse into what might occur at night in the household. It's a simple, lighthearted one-shot full of mischief, comfort, and pure love.


**Welp, here I am with yet another Dragon Age one-shot. This story is sort of a follow up of my previous one-shot called "The Promise". You don't have to read the previous story but the same characters are present.**

**This story occurs a few years after the end of the game.**

**Enjoy and leave comments! :)**

* * *

"Your turn."

I was answered with a moan.

"Fenris," I yawned.

"Mmmm…"

My back was to his chest, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"It's your turn," I said again, lightly kicking him in the shin.

"Mmm… I think not."

The sound of an infant's whimpering was beginning to crescendo into something we were both quite familiar with.

"I fed him not two hours ago. It is your turn," I replied, trying to pry his arms from my waist.

The strong limbs however did not budge. In fact, it felt as if they drew me even closer to the firm, warm chest behind me.

"Fenris… He is going to wake Leandra," I protested, squirming in his hold.

Our five year old daughter was already an early riser. Every moment of sleep she got was a blessing to us all. The little thing had enough energy for a dozen children.

"They will keep," he murmured into my ear, sliding his hands under my thin night-shirt and travelling up my stomach, sending shivers of pleasure across my entire body.

"No. They will not. You stubborn elf-" I twisted in his arms so that I was facing him.

My breath caught at the sight. His eyes were closed and his shimmering hair was twisted in every way imaginable. If that weren't adorable enough, his mouth was slightly open and I heard a sharp intake of breath that easily could have been a snore. No wonder our children were perfectly adorable.

My mouth began to turn up at the corners when a thought suddenly occurred to me. My smile disappeared, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are faking, aren't you?"

Waiting for any response, I scanned his face carefully. He seemed to be generally exhausted. We both were. For some reason our 8 month old Matthew always seemed to crave attention. Unlike Leandra, who was an angel at night even as an infant, Matthew would wail at least twice a night.

"Fenris…" I whispered, trailing my lips down his neck.

"Mmmm…" he moaned, still not opening his eyes.

"If you go take care of him, in return I will take care of you," I murmured into his bare chest.

That got his attention. I smirked when one of his eyes snapped open.

"I'm listening…" he replied, closing his eyes once more and heaving a sigh.

"You heard me." I replied simply while continuing to brush my lips along his chest.

"I don't think I did. Would you mind explaining your offer in full detail?" he spoke with a smile in his voice.

I looked up to see his eyes hooded, but fully attentive. A look that said he could devour me at any moment. I captured his lips with my own, and suddenly our bodies were very much awake. As his hands moved lower down my body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Continuing with my strategy, I turned so that we were both on our sides once more, and then I pulled away.

He gave me a questioning gaze, and my reply was a foot to the shin. A gentle kick, but firm enough to make my command clear.

"Now. It's. Your. Turn!" I whisper-shouted with another kick, shoving him toward the edge of the bed.

His eyebrows drew together in mock pain, and he looked up at me with a shake of his head.

"You minx." He mumbled, turning away from me to finally slip on some trousers.

"Go. Now." I continued to kick at his back until he turned around and grabbed one of my bare ankles.

Trailing his hand along my bare leg, and up to my thigh, he leaned down to my face once more with dangerous, glowing eyes.

"I fully intend to collect my reward the moment I return," he growled, stealing one more kiss, along with all of the breath from my lungs.

Part of me wanted to pull him down on top of me once more and let him take me, but the cries of another prevailed.

So instead I watched him walk out the door with a tiny smile on my face. Knowing that he would indeed want his reward the moment he returned, I flopped back on the pillows with a sigh.

I had begun to slightly dose off once more when a tired voice asked "Mother?"

My eyes snapped open, and I sprung up into a sitting position to see little Leandra rubbing her eyes with one of her small fists. She stood in our doorway in her white nightgown, and she clutched one of the dolls that Varric had bought her for her last birthday.

"Yes, love," I spoke, opening my arms as an invitation for her to come to me.

"Matty woke me," she said with another yawn, as she padded over to the bed and hopped into my arms.

"I know. I'm sorry," I murmured into her hair, as we laid down on top of the covers. Her body curled perfectly against mine, and I tucked her head under my chin.

"It's alright. Babies do that. I guess he just missed you and Father so much-" her sentence was interrupted by another adorable yawn, "that he cries so you come to him."

I smiled into her silver, nearly white, hair.

"When can I have a baby sister?" Leandra mumbled drowsily.

I let out a small laugh and snuggled her closer.

"Soon, if I have any say in the matter," came a voice from the doorway.

I was sure that Leandra could hear my heart begin to beat faster simply at the sight of him: Shirtless, arms crossed, and leaning on the doorway with a look of pure desire blazing from those eyes.

"Very soon," he murmured again, walking further into the room.

"Really? Do you promise?" a suddenly awake and alert Leandra popped up in my lap.

"I can't promise, dear one, but I can assure you that I will give it my best shot," he replied, lifting her from my arms and sending a mischievous smirk in my direction.

"Why can't you promise? Why can't you just go buy me one?" she asked with a slight pout that reminded me of Bethany. Dear Bethany.

Fenris gave a low chuckle and nuzzled her cheek. "I will get right on it, sleepy head," he murmured, sending me a wink.

"And speaking of sleep, I do believe that you belong in your bed," he spoke, tucking her in the crook of his neck.

"No. I'm not… sleepy," she protested with a yawn.

I slid off of our bed and came over to plant a kiss on her warm cheek. "Sweet dreams, my Leandra."

Fenris turned to walk out into the hallway, but before reaching the door, he whispered over his shoulder, "You still owe me. And I still intend to collect."

I sent him a grin that conveyed my eagerness, and waved them away.

As my husband carried my daughter in his arms out the door, my heart ached with happiness at the sight. If only my mother could witness this. If only she could have held one of her grandchildren. Maybe given me some motherly advice. I stood staring into the depths of our fireplace, when I heard his voice again.

"Alright woman, I succeeded in not only putting a toddler to sleep, but also our daughter. I do believe I deserve an extra special award."

"Is that so? Well, I am, after all, the Viscount. If you leave your name and address with my assistant, you will be placed on the waiting list and-"

I was cut off when Fenris strode across the floor quickly, placed both hands on either side of my face, and captured my lips. I giggled against his mouth, and let out a small squeal when he lifted me off my feet and placed me on our bed. As he came on top of me, his lips never left mine.

"You know," I spoke between kisses, "You really shouldn't encourage her."

"Why? What do you mean?" he murmured against my collarbone.

"Leandra thinks that a baby sister can be bought. And you said that she would get one. I believe 'very soon' were your exact words."

"And I plan to put those words to good use, my lady," he said before nibbling on my ear.

"But, Fenris," I managed to push on his chest, bringing his face up to mine. "You want another one?"

"Don't you?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, of course. But even if we have another boy? Matthew has been so difficult. And Leandra wants a little sister…"

"Then we will simply keep trying until we get one," was his simple reply.

I blinked several times, before letting out a most obnoxious giggle and a smile that could go on forever.

"Who knew that we would love being parents so much?" I asked, shaking my head in wonder.

"Well, as much as I love our children," his low voice responded as his hand travelled along my bare thigh, making me breathless, "I _truly_ love making them."

I sighed when he began to lift my night-shirt, "On that we are agreed."

* * *

**Sigh... The end.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you love Dragon Age as much as I do, check out my other fanfics on my profile. There are quite a few, and I am quite sure that there are more to come!**


End file.
